


Risky Business

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for HP_Nextgen100 prompt 160: Ring in the New Year.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP_Nextgen100 prompt 160: Ring in the New Year.

"Come on." James headed toward the door. "We don't want to miss our midnight kiss."

Teddy righted the family photo that had fallen off the desk. Al smirked at him while Lily looked shocked and James blushed.

"Sometimes I think you want to get caught." Teddy flicked his wand toward a suspicious spot on the carpet. 

"That's half the fun, isn't it?" James replied with a grin and polished the brass nameplate on the door with the sleeve of his robes.

_Harry James Potter, Head Auror_

Ah, the perils of fucking a Gryffindor.

Teddy wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
